Spring Mysteries
''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Event Goals * Get a special Easter Totem by earning 250 items in the bonus mini-games. It'll give you a random assembler, 5 Skeleton Keys, and 100 coins every 24 hours. ** If you already have it in your City then each year the totem goes up by a Rank and you can see those details on the totems page. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Forest Fairy Amulet. ** It gives 2x the assemblers and weapons from playing locations, mini-games and fighting Monsters. Lasts 3 days. * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Easter Picnic" location. * Explore the Easter Picnic in "Illusions" x3 Daily Goals * Click on the Tree of Spirits Totem * Collect 5 Easter Gifts * Open 5 Easter Gifts * Collect Magic Stars (needed to open Easter Gifts, play the Easter Picnic to get them) * Collect Spring Keys in the Easter Picnic (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Vintage Hearts (needed to enter the Easter Picnic) Chests * Cheerful Streams Chest: ** 20 Magic Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Porcelain Bell, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Spring Keys) * Warm Wind Chest: ** 40 Magic Stars, 25 Azure Brooch, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Spring Vine, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Spring Keys) * Sunlight Chest: ** 60 Magic Stars, 40 Azure Brooch, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Porcelain Bell, 1 Easter Pouch, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Spring Keys) * Bird Warbles Chest: ** 80 Magic Stars, 50 Azure Brooch, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Porcelain Bell, 1 Spring Vine, 1 Violet Cup, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Spring Keys) * Spring Secrets Chest: ** 100 Magic Stars, 100 Azure Brooch, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Porcelain Bell, 1 Spring Vine, 1 Easter Pouch, 1 Violet Cup, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Spring Keys) * Spirit of Nature Chest: ** 300 Azure Brooch, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Heartfelt Gift, 2 Flower Dew, 2 Honey Cupcake, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Spring Keys) Tree of Spirits Totem The daily gift totem is the Tree of Spirits in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: Branched Twig * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart, 3 Magic Star Rank 2: Sacred Ash * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart, 1 Event-Related Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Green Giant * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 4: Father of the Grove * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 5: Forest King * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Vintage Heart, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 6: Yggdrasil * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magic Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet Moments The following describes the list of stickers to earn in the Moments section in the Diary of Investigations. Also listed is how to earn each sticker and the reward for earning it. Spring Bouquet *Participate in the "Spring Mysteries" event (Received after earning all the other stickers.) Reward: Spring Cake (Unlimited Energy for 3 hours) Wishes from Dorothy *Visit the Easter Picnic event location 10 times in a row without losing to read Dorothy's wishes Reward: x1 Quartz Relic, x1 Electurm Knife, x150 coins Spirit of Spring *Complete all three "Spring Mysteries" event goals Reward: Magic Star x15, Fiery Aster x1, Experience Amulet x1 Easter Chicken *Open 100 Easter gifts Reward: Happy Doorkeeper *Assemble the "Spring Wizard" event collection Reward: x20 energy, x150 coins, x1 Lantern Wishes from Lady *Assemble the hostage of the era" event collection in order to read Lady Rosemary's well-wishes Reward: Elegant Snowy *Complete any 30 searches with the "Boggarts" Anomaly active Reward: Solstice, Diamond Drill, Absolute Solvent Cart with Easter Pastries *Find 125 keys at the Easter Picnic location Reward: x15 Magic Stars, x200 coins, x1 Plasma Lamp Spirits of Nature Wreath *Find 500 Festive Boutonnieres in bonus mini-games Reward: x1 Discoverer's Magnifier, x3 Amulet of Searching, x3 Deciphering Cube Peter *Play 30 bonus mini-games without losing Reward: x1 Porcelain Bell, x150 coins, x1 Amulet of Searching Picnic Basket *Assemble the "Spring Helper" collection Reward: x25 Azure Brooch, x150 coins, x3 Detector The Dogs Grande and Mr. Cookie *Help your friends 150 times Reward: x15 Magic Stars, x15 energy, x200 coins First Warm Days Messenger *Meet with (Click on) 25 friends on the map to read their congratulations Reward: x15 Magic Stars, x1 Quartz Relic, x150 coins Gallery of Post-Reward Moments The description of a moment changes once a player receives their sticker EP St C Cart with Easter Pastries.png|Cart with Easter Pastries EP St C Easter Chickens.png|Easter Chickens EP St C First Warm Days Messenger.png|First Warm Days Messenger EP St C Happy Doorkeeper.png|Happy Doorkeeper EP St C Lady.png|Lady EP St C Peter.png|Peter EP_St_C_Picnic_Basket.png|Picnic Basket EP_St_C_Spirits of Nature Wreath.png|Spirits of Nature Wreath EP St C The dogs.png|The dogs EP St C Wishes from Dorothy.png|Wishes from Dorothy Gallery of Moment Icons EP_St_Th_Bouquet.png|Spring Bouquet EP_St_Th_Dorothy.png|Wishes from Dorothy EP_St_Th_Spirit.png|Spirit of Spring EP_St_Th_Chickens.png|Easter Chickens EP_St_Th_Doorkeeper.png|Happy Doorkeeper EP_St_Th_Lady.png|Wishes from Lady EP_St_Th_Snowy.png|Elegant Snowy EP_St_Th_Cart.png|Cart with Easter Pastries EP_St_Th_Wreath.png|Spirits of Nature Wreath EP_St_Th_Peter.png|Peter EP_St_Th_Basket.png|Picnic Basket EP_St_Th_Dogs.png|The Dogs Grande and Mr. Cookie EP_St_Th_Messenger.png|First Warm Days Messenger Finished Moments page ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Locations ** Easter Picnic * Diary of Investigations ** Case: Spring Wedding * Events * Hidden City Info Category:Events Category:2019 Events